Forget It
by lovewriting18
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, but he knows he can never have her. So he loves her from a distance. All he wants to do is forget her, but every time he tries he falls more in love with her. One-shot. Based off the song "Forget It" by Breaking Benjamin. Rated K to be safe.


**Disclaimer: All original characters and plot lines belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Breaking Benjamin. I am just blending the two together in what I hope is a decent story. **__

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
_Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you_  
_Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose_  
_But my mind and all the things I wanted_

She comes back third year and she is gorgeous. Her curly brown hair looks so soft, her eyes are so bright, and her smile is absolutely perfect. I don't know how she does it but that uniform does wonders for her. All I can think about is her and how beautiful she is.

_Every time I get it I throw it away_  
_It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay_  
_By the time I lose it I'm not afraid_  
_I'm alive but I can surely fake it_

She's so beautiful but I must hold back. We can never be. I've done horrible things to her. I don't deserve her. But I want her in any way that I can have her. As a lover, a friend, or even an enemy. I don't care. They day she hits me I feel like I'm on top of the world.

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me_  
_You're the part of me that I don't wanna see_

_Forget it_

But I can't forget her. I can't forget her laugh. I can't forget how smart she is. We may be in different houses and have different lineages, but we're not all that different. We're both smart. We both take school and magic seriously. I'm much better than that Weasley she hangs around with. I see the way she looks at him. Why can't it be me? I spend the holidays in my room, willing myself to forget her. Then I see her at the Quidditch World Cup. What have I done to deserve this cruel fate?

_There's a place I see you follow me_  
_Just a taste of all that might come to be_  
_I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe_  
_To question every answer counted_

At the Yule Ball my eyes are only on her. I ignore my date to watch her. She looks like a Goddess. I swear she's glowing. I wish I could come up to her and ask her to dance. She'd probably say no. She wouldn't make a scene though. She's much too mature for that. She would be polite but she would still say no. I don't blame her. I haven't been the niceset. But I wish things were different. I wish I could touch her, hold her, kiss her. Tell her how I feel.

_Just fade away_  
_Please let me stay_  
_Caught in your way_

_Forget it_

Fifth year and I see her everywhere. No matter where I go she's there. Why? Please just leave me alone! Let me get over you! Everytime I see you you've gotten more beautiful...you're smarter. You never cease to amaze me. I only joined the Inquisitorial Squad to get noticed. I did, but not in the way I wanted you to notice me. I can never do anything right around you. You fog up my mind. But no matter how many times I fail, please don't push me away. Even if all you do is hate me, don't ignore me. Please don't. Don't forget about me. I need you. I need to be with you. Love me, hate me, I don't care. Just don't walk away from me. Please...

_Just fade away_  
_Please let me stay_  
_Caught in your way_

_It's a crime you let it happen to me_  
_Out of mind, I love it, easy to please_  
_Nevermind, forget it, just memories_  
_On a page inside a spiral notebook_

I couldn't help but overhear you one afternoon talking with Potter. I'm flattered that you think I would never become a Death Eater. That also breaks my heart. I didn't know you thought that highly of me. I would've never become one. Did I disappoint you? I'm so sorry...I don't know what I was thinking! I'm out of my mind! I just...why can't I do anything right? This is tearing my apart. I can barely eat and I have a hard time sleeping. I have to do something terrible and I know that when I do it I'll lose you forever. Please don't leave me. I need you. If I lose you, I don't know how I'll live with my life. I don't want to do it but I have to. Please forgive me.

I ran away so I wouldn't have to see the hurt in your eyes. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I will never have a chance with you now. I almost murdered someone. Please forgive me. No. Don't. I need you to forget about me so I can try to forget about you. Times are too tough for me to worry for you. But I can't help it. I heard you ran away with Potter and Weasley. I hope you're okay. I know Potter will protect you. He's a very talented wizard. Weasely on the other hand...that scares me. Please be careful. If I heard you were found dead or something I would lose the last strand of sanity I have. At least I don't have to see you everyday. Now you're just a bunch of memories...

_Just fade away_  
_Please let me stay_  
_Caught in your way_  
_I can live forever here_

I'm so sorry! I had no idea she would torture you! I should've stepped in and stopped her, but I didn't! I'm a coward! I'm so sorry! How will you ever look at me again? I'm nothing but a monster. I've done nothing but ruin any chances we had of being anything. I'm not even worthy enough to be your enemy. I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're alive though. I wish I could do more for you...to let you know how much I love you...

_Just fade away_  
_Please let me stay_  
_Caught in your way_  
_I can live forever here_

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me_  
_You're a part of me that I don't wanna see_

I couldn't bear to look at you after Potter saved me from the room of requirement. I had to run. I had to escape. I know, I'm a coward. But I didn't want to see the disappoint and hurt on your face. So I ran. I helped you later though. I fought against the death eaters. I saw one try to curse you from behind. I stunned him before he had the chance. He was probably going to kill you. I saved your life. You'll never know it, but I did. I love you, even if it seems like I don't, but I do.

I heard you married Weasely. You're probably going to have lots of children with him. I want you to be happy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I found someone too. She's not as beautiful or as smart as you, but she's nice enough. I like her a lot and I really care about her, but she's not you. Her hair isn't brown enough, or curly enough. Her eyes don't shine the way yours do. Her smile is a little crooked, not like yours. Yours is perfect. Her eyes are too light. I wish they were brown like yours. I married her because I thought I could forget about you. I still think about you every day. I can't stop. On our honeymoon we made love and the whole time I thought about you. After she fell asleep I kissed her and said "I love you, Hermione." I'm glad she wasn't awake. She probably would've left me right then and there.

I heard at the ministry you had your first baby. A girl I think it was. I'm sure she'll be just as beautiful as you. Astoria had a baby too. He's handsome. I think our kids will attend Hogwarts at the same time. Maybe I'll see you at King's Cross one day. I'm sure you'll look even more divine. Eleven years...I can wait. I can wait for you. If all we have is a quick sighting at King's Cross every year then I'll take it. I'll do whatever I can to keep you in my life. I'll be whatever I can for you.

_I can live forever here_


End file.
